The present invention relates more particularly to a coupling system comprising a coupling for fastening to one end of a pipe via a fastening connection.
Conventionally, such a coupling system enables the pipe to be coupled to a member of the turbine engine for the purpose of feeding the member with a fluid, such a liquid or a gas, e.g. for the purpose of delivering compressed air to hot portions of the turbine engine in order to cool them.
It is also well known that the fastening connection of a coupling mounted on a turbine engine is subjected to severe mechanical stresses because of the vibration generated by the turbine engine in operation, which can have harmful consequences leading to the fastening connection being damaged and to the junction breaking.
To reduce the risk of such breakage, it is known to double the number of pipes and couplings needed so as to ensure that fluid continues to be fed in the event of a junction breaking, with the redundant pipe then being the only pipe to supply fluid.
Pipe redundancy nevertheless presents various drawbacks such as cost, additional weight, bulk, and maintenance.
US 2004/239103 discloses a device for limiting separation between two pipes in an aircraft.